fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Locked In/Transcript
Transcript: Locked In TEASER INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM - MORNING FADE IN: Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris Halliwell are all in the Living Room of the Manor. They are bustling around, all looking for something and talking into their phones indistinctly. Piper enters from the Kitchen and is on the phone as well. Leo follows behind her wearing a traditional Magic School teaching robe. MELINDA (Into phone) Yes, I know but something came up… (Pauses) I’m sorry! (Pause) Well, I am! (Upset/pause) I know, but it’s an- (Interrupted) Fine, be like that then! She hangs up angrily. WYATT (Into phone) I can orb over and get you. (Pauses) You should come, it’ll be good for you to get out of the house and learn more about where you come from. (Pause) I know. (Pause) Things are stressful here too. I just wish you could come. He looks to Melinda and covers the mouthpiece of his phone. WYATT (CONT’D) You okay, Mel? Melinda looks to him. MELINDA Yeah, I’m fine. Sierra’s just mad at me because I promised her that I’d help her with her music. (Sighs) WYATT Oh. Well, she’ll get over it. Just be patient with her, and buy her something if it helps. Melinda rolls her eyes. MELINDA Yeah, sure. (Pauses) Who’s on the phone? WYATT Hope. Melinda smirks. MELINDA Mmm, okay. Wyatt rolls his eyes and goes back to his conversation. Chris hangs up his phone. CHRIS Prue, Parker, and Paris are already at Magic School. Prue says that it’s getting crowded, and if we want a good seat to hurry up. PIPER (O.S.) Aunt Phoebe’s going to meet us there with Uncle Coop, along with Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry. But the twins are orbing here first. Melinda and Chris look over at their mom. Wyatt reenters the room. CHRIS Alright… MELINDA How’s Sabrina handling things? Piper sighs. PIPER As well as can be expected. Just be gentle with her, and don’t mention you-know-who or the whole situation. Okay? Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda nod in agreement. Melinda starts to say something but is cut off by the voice of Kathrine. KATHRINE (O.S) You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, Sab. Kathrine and Sabrina ORB in. SABRINA I know, but I want to. Chris and Melinda exchange a look. KATHRINE No one expects you to go. The Elders will understand if you aren’t there. SABRINA (Sighs annoyed) It’s been a few weeks, and I’m ready to get out of my room and face the big, bad world. I have to do this – I need to do this. Besides, what’s the worst that can happen? It’s Magic School, nothing bad ever happens there. KATHRINE Fine. But I’m not letting you out of my sight, okay? SABRINA (Chuckles) Okay. They look over to their cousins and smile. SABRINA (CONT’D) Hey Mel, Wyatt, Chris! She smiles and hugs Melinda tightly. Melinda is taken aback and looks to Kathrine and raises one eyebrow as she hugs back slightly. Sabrina pulls back and then hugs Wyatt tightly. MELINDA (Mouths to Kathrine) Is she okay? Kathrine shakes her head slightly, no. Sabrina finishes hugging everyone and is smiling. Piper clears her throat. PIPER Well, if we don’t want to be late then we’d better be going. Off we go! She walks up the steps and opens the PORTAL to Magic School, and gestures for everyone to enter. Wyatt walks in first, followed Melinda, Chris, Kathrine, Sabrina, and then Leo and Piper. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – HALLWAY/MAIN ROOM – MID-MORNING Everyone enters and the door snaps closed harder than it should of. Piper jumps in surprise and looks to Leo who just shrugs lightly. Melinda hugs Prue and the two start talking. Wyatt and Chris navigate towards a group of their friends, while Sabrina is flitting around hugging and smiling at everyone with Kathrine following closely behind her. Some ELVES, LEPRECHAUNS, and DWARVES walk past the Halliwell-Mitchell family. FARIES, GNOMES, and ELDERS are all gathered around discussing things. MELINDA (O.S.) (Yells) Oh, crap! Everyone looks to Melinda. PIPER What’s wrong, sweetie? Melinda’s ears turn red when she realizes everyone is looking at her. MELINDA I… Uhm… I… I forgot something at home. LEO Well, the meeting is starting in… (Checks watch) Five minutes, so unless it’s urgent you have to stay here. MELINDA It’s urgent. I promise I’ll be quick. Melinda ORBS up, but her orbs bounce off the ceiling, walls, windows, and floor. Her orbs are flung from the wall and she lands on her side hard. She groans and cries out in pain. Everyone rushes to her. PRUE Melinda! Melinda are you okay?! PARKER What happened? LEO Are you hurt? Melinda sits up and holds her now scraped elbow. MELINDA I don’t know… I tried to orb but it was like there was a barrier blocking me from getting out. She looks up at her family. WYATT Here, let me try. Melinda nods while Chris and Prue help her up. Wyatt attempts to ORB as well but the same thing happens. However, he lands firmly on his feet. WYATT (CONT’D) I can’t orb out either… (Realizes) I think we’re trapped. Everyone exchanges a worried and shocked look. CREDITS ACT ONE FADE IN: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – LIBRARY – MID MORNING Everyone is in a frenzy. Fairies are flitting around, the Gnomes are all talking at once, the Dwarves are attempting to break through the windows but a yellow FORCE FIELD is blocking them. The Elders are discussing things in a corner privately, and everything is very hectic. Paris is rummaging through a stack of spell books, Prue and Parker are helping her, and Wyatt is HEALING his sister. Melinda is very annoyed with all the noise and chaos. Wyatt finishes healing his sister when an ELF comes zipping down and knocks over Melinda’s chair. She clatters to the ground. MELINDA (angrily) That’s IT!! Everyone looks to her surprised. She stands up and pushes her hair out of her eyes. Everyone goes back to doing what they were doing. ELF #1. We’re doomed!! GNOME #1. We’re trapped! GRUMPY Oh, shut up, already! GNOME #1. Don’t tell me to shut up, ignorant buffoon! GRUMPY Ignorant?! I’ll show you ignorant you little idiot! GNOME #1. Little? Who are you calling little, munchkin? Grumpy is angered and offended. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off. MELINDA SHUT UP! Everyone looks at her in shock. MELINDA (CONTD) I don’t care who-called-who what. This is a stressful situation that we are all stuck in, and you two (Gestures to Grumpy and Gnome #1) aren’t making it any easier. (Pauses) Right now, we are all stuck in Magic School. And if we are going to get out, then we have to do it together. Otherwise, we are not going to survive. So quit fighting with each other and just get along. Or at the very least stop arguing, until we can figure out how to fix this mess. Kathrine smiles and stands next to Melinda. The Gnome and Grumpy grumble apologise and move along to the rest of their species. The Elders are watching the whole thing and are focused on Melinda. KATHRINE Nice speech. Too bad we don’t have any idea how to fix this mess. LEAH (O.S.) I might be able to help with that. Kathrine and Melinda turn around to face LEAH ADAMS; a tall young girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and relaxed clothing on. She is nervous. MELINDA And you are? LEAH I’m… I’m- PARIS (Interrupts) Leah? What are you doing here? She hugs her friend. LEAH It’s… It’s complicated. (Pauses) Can I talk to you guys? Alone, please. Leah looks at the girls’ faces, and they nod. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – UNKNOWN CLASSROOM – MID MORNING The Fated Ones are all gathered around the room. Wyatt is standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Chris is standing next to his brother, Prue is sitting at a desk with Parker and Paris on either side of her. Melinda is sitting cross-legged on the teachers’ desk. The Twins are also sitting at desks near their cousins. Leah is standing awkwardly by a window. WYATT So, you said that you could help us fix this? Leah nods. WYATT (CONT’D) How is that exactly? Leah bites her lip and then straightens up. LEAH Because I’m the reason we’re trapped in here. Melinda jumps off the desk in surprise, Wyatt drops his arms, and Paris’ eyes widen. Parker and Prue are confused. PARKER What do you mean you’re the reason for all this? Leah swallows hard. LEAH I… I cast a spell... And it kinda backfired. PRUE (annoyed) You think? PARIS Okay Leah, what did the spell say exactly? Leah pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Paris. PARIS (CONT’D) A person so kind, Person so brave. Make him stay don’t let him leave. From eight to twelve this spell shall dwell, so mote it be. Paris looks to Leah and is about to say something when she is cut off by an angry Prue. PRUE (Angry) I can’t believe you would so something so stupid! Everyone is in here – everyone! (Stands up) Congratulations Leah, you just gave Demons a way to take over everything with no one there to stop them. When everything goes down, it’s on you! Paris jumps up. PARIS Prue! That’s enough! PRUE No, she needs to know just how much damage she did with that spell! PARIS She knows she messed up. She doesn’t need you to remind her of that! Why do you have to be so misunderstanding? PRUE (Annoyed) How am I not understanding? Leah cast a spell that trapped everyone in here. Luesent is already powerful and has demons and warlocks at her disposal, and we know she won’t hesitate to use them. Sabrina looks down and Kathrine gives her hand a squeeze. PRUE (CONT’D) Plus, evil has made it pretty clear that they want us dead, and probably already knows about us being trapped in here. So tell me Paris, how exactly am I misunderstanding the situation? PARIS (Angry) Can you at least try and be sensitive? She messed up, it happens! Parker sighs at her sister’s bickering. PARKER Alright, girls let’s just stay calm… (To Paris) Leah messed up and she needs to know the consequences of her actions. PARIS Oh so now you’re on her side? Parker frowns. PARKER I didn’t say that, Paris. (To Prue) Try and be a little more sensitive. Leah is just a kid, probably the same age as Paris. Mistakes happen with magic all the time. We should know that better than anyone. So just try and be calm, okay? Prue is aggravated. PRUE Fine. (To Leah) I’m sorry. LEAH It’s okay. I get it – I screwed up big time. I deserve you ripping me a new one because it is my fault. And I’m sorry. But I’m sure that Paris can fix this… Right? Paris sighs and runs a hand through her hair as she looks at the spell. PARIS Well… In the wording, it says that the spell will wear off naturally at midnight. So all we have to do is wait it out. But in the meantime, I could try to write a spell to counteract this one’s effects. Wyatt nods. WYATT That’s great. Paris, you and Leah work on that spell just in case. Parker, you and Prue try and keep everyone out there calm and controlled until we can come up with a solution. Melinda, you and the Twins are in charge of getting ahold of Junior or anyone in the Mortal World to hold things down over there, while Chris and I will see if The Elders or Cupids have a plan. (Pauses) Sound good? Everyone nods and murmurs in agreement. WYATT (CONT’D) Great. Meet back here in ten. Everyone except Paris and Leah leaves the room. Paris sits down and pulls a notebook out of the desk. Leah stands awkwardly by. Pear glances up, her hair blocking her face. She seems to be upset yet understanding of Leah’s situation. Her eyes shift back down to the paper, before she turns her full attention to it, and starts writing. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – HALLWAY – MOMENTS LATER Melinda and The Twins are walking down the hallway. Sabrina seems fine – to fine, and Kathrine is unusually quiet. Melinda clears her throat and Kat looks to her and they exchange a very awkward smile. Mel looks forward again. Sabrina still has a little skip in her step. Melinda can’t hold her tongue any longer. MELINDA Okay, is it just me or is there a whole lot of tension in this hallway? Kathrine shoots her a “stop talking” look. Sabrina shrugs. SABRINA I don’t know, it doesn’t seem like it. Why? What’s on your mind, Mel? Melinda notices Kat’s, “shut up” look and decided to oblige. MELINDA Never mind… It’s just been a stressful day. SABRINA Oh, no worries I get it! So, who are we going to call? The girls stop walking and form a circle. KATHRINE Junior, obviously. He can’t help keep The Manor in control. SABRINA The Manor? MELINDA If demons get the house, they get the book, and then they get us. Sabrina nods. MELINDA (CONT’D) The Ravens aren’t here; they should be able to help Junior – just in case. Plus, Kyle isn’t that bad with spells. A strange sound occurs. The girls turn to see what it is. An ELDER is ORBING in. The girls are surprised. KATHRINE So we can't get out… MELINDA (finishes) But they can get in. The girls have worried looks on their already stressed faces. FADE OUT ACT TWO FADE IN: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – LOBBY – LATE MORNING PRUE Well, I’m sure that Grumpy didn’t hide your shillelagh, Patrick. Grumpy scowls. Patrick frowns. PATRICK I don’t think so, Miss. But I appreciate ye tryin' to help. Prue nods and smiles. PRUE No, problem. Why don’t you take the Leprechauns to Miss. Opalhimer’s classroom? You’ll be safer and calmer there. (pauses) Grumpy, you can take the Dwarves to- GRUMPY (interrupts) Eh, eh, eh. We’re comfortable here, Miss. Bossy Pants. Geesh. He turns and walks over to the other eleven dwarves. Patrick tips his hand and Prue smiles and nods to him before he heads to the Leprechauns. The Magical Community has divided itself up into sections so that no one’s mingling who doesn’t have to. Prue notices Parker arguing with a Nymph, LOLA. PARKER Look. I understand you’re a little bit upset right now, but- LOLA I am simply asking to leave. We must return to the Eternal Spring before Sun Down, or the Spring could die. Without our or the Gnomes’ magic to preserve nature, everything we know and love could wither away and die. PARKER I understand, Lola. But right now none of us are going anywhere. At least not anytime soon. She spots a FAIRY blowing pixie dust on the windows, Patrick blowing Luck Dust on it, and then Grumpy taking a swing at the window. PARKER (CONT’D) NO!! She’s too late, and the FORCE FIELD surrounding the windows repels them all backwards. Parker rushes to their aid followed by Prue. PRUE Oh, my god! Are you guys okay? She helps Patrick up and hands him his Pot of Gold. PATRICK Thank ye miss. But this shenanigans is starting to get us knackered, ye know? Prue nods. PRUE I know… But if you could just relax and take the rest of your people to Miss. Opalhimer’s room, that would really help us until we can figure this out. Patrick nods and walks off to his people. Parker stands next to her sister. PARKER You’ve got a knack for that, sis. PRUE Thanks. Let’s just hope that the others have a knack for their jobs as well. They exchange a worried glance. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – POTION MAKING CLASSROOM – MOMENTS LATER CLOSE UP: Call ending. Kathrine sighs and runs a hand through her blonde hair. KATHRINE Well, Billie isn’t answering her cell and neither is Laurel. They must be doing some family outing thing. Sabrina crosses their names off a list. SABRINA Alright, who’s next? KATHRINE Junior. She starts to dial. Melinda looks up. MELINDA Uhm, are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, isn’t he mortal? KATHRINE Well, yeah but we don’t have anyone else to call, Mel. MELINDA Alright, but tell him to be careful. Kat nods and leaves to make the call. Melinda looks to Sabrina, who is doing something with some potions MELINDA So… How are you holding up? Sabrina fiddles with the potions and mixes some. SABRINA Same as you, I guess. It’s a stressful situation but I’m just trying to make the best of it. Melinda sighs softly and looks to her gently. MELINDA That’s not what I meant, Sab. Sabrina nods and she gets a little emotional. SABRINA I know… (looks up sadly) But I’m not ready to talk about the other thing, okay? Mel nods. MELINDA Okay. But when you are, I’m here. Sab nods and keeps mixing, the conversation dying off. CUT TO: INT. MITCHELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – MOMENTS LATER HENRY JUNIOR is sitting on the couch kissing an unknown girl. Things are pretty heated. His phone rings. The girl pauses. GIRL Do you need to answer that? Junior shakes his head, no. JUNIOR No way. They keep kissing. The call goes to voicemail. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – HALLWAY – MOMENTS LATER Voicemail kicks on. Kathrine sighs and taps her finger against her phone case nervously. JUNIOR (VOICE) Hey, you’ve reached Henry. Leave your info and I’ll call you back whenever. The beep sounds. KATHRINE J, it’s me, Kat. Look we have a situation here and we need your help. We’re locked in the School, and we need you to guard the Manor. It’s a long story. So call me back and I’ll explain it! She hangs up and then texts him. CUT TO: INT. MITCHEL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – MOMENTS LATER Junior’s phone beeps for the voicemail. Moments later it rings to let him know there’s a text. The girl pulls away. GIRL Maybe you should get that… It could be really important. Junior sighs. JUNIOR You’re right. I’m sorry. Girl shrugs. GIRL No big deal. (smiles) JUNIOR Thanks, Molly. Molly nods. Junior picks up his phone and reads his text messages. His eyes widen. JUNIOR (CONT’D) Crap! (look to Molly) You have to go. I’m sorry, but something’s come up. He rises and tosses Molly her jacket. She stands up, surprised. MOLLY What?! He ushers her out. JUNIOR Sorry! I’ll call you, bye! He closes the door behind her, before turning and darting upstairs. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – MOMENTS LATER Junior is on the phone. He is making potions. JUNIOR Hey. (pause) Yeah, it’s me. (pause) There’s a situation at Magic School, and I need your help. (pause) Great, thanks, man. Meet me at the Manor. (pause) Alright, thanks. See ya soon. He hangs up. Suddenly, four demons SHIMMER in. Junior looks up, a little surprised. He hesitates for a split second, and one of the demons launches an ENERGY BALL at him. It hits his shoulder and knocks him to the ground. Junior clammers behind the couch and searches for an object to attack with. The demons summon more ENERGY BALLS and launch them at the couch all at once. CUT TO BLACK: FADE IN: ACT THREE INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – MAIN ROOM – EARLY AFTERNOON Everyone is gathered in the Main Room. Paris is the only one absent. Melinda is tapping her phone to her palm nervously. WYATT She’ll be here, Mel. Relax. MELINDA That’s not what I’m worried about, Wyatt. (pauses) You know as well I do that those demons will come in here the second the barrier is down. Are we prepared for that? Sabrina nods. SABRINA Yes. (holds up two black sacks) These are full of potions. KATHRINE And we’re ready to fight. PRUE The Magical Community is ready to fight as well. Melinda nods. Paris hurries into the room holding a piece of paper. Leah is following her. PARIS I got it! I got it! Sorry, I had to make a last-minute change. Melinda is hesitant. PARIS (CONT’D) It’ll work. I promise. WYATT Then let’s do this. (to Leah) Go to the Library and tell Miss. Donovan what is happening. Leah nods and turns heading to the library. Wyatt turns to his family and holds out a hand to Melinda. She takes it. The form a line while holding hands and Paris leads them in the spell. THE POWER OF EIGHT (CHANTING) Singuinata Venet a Superem. Singuinata Venet a Superem. (pause) The windows start to glow yellow. THE POWER OF EIGHT (CHANTING/CONT’D) Singuinata Venet a Superem! Singuinata Venet a Superem! (pause/loud) Singuinata Venet a Superem! The windows glow brighter and brighter throughout the chant before the glow explodes. Everyone reopens their eyes before dropping hands. MELINDA Nice spell, Pear. Paris smiles. Seconds later eight demons SHIMMER in. Melinda instantly WAVES her hand and throws three back. The others form ENERGY BALLS before launching them at the Power of Eight. Paris, Sabrina, and Kathrine jump out of the way. Parker FREEZES the Energy Ball and Prue THROWS them back at the demons - vanquishing them. Four more appear. CHRIS Wyatt! Go, now! (serious) We’ve got this. He extends a hand then closes it and CRUSHES a demons’ heart. Sabrina TELEKINETICALLY ORBS an ENERGY BALL back and vanquishes one of the demons. Wyatt nods and he and Melinda ORB out, while Prue and Parker BEAM out. A demon SHIMMERS in behind Kathrine. He goes to stab her when Sabrina notices. SABRINA NO! She holds her hand out as she speaks and the demon is ENGULFED IN FLAMES. He screams in pain and then turns to ash. Kathrine watches in shock. She then looks to her sister. KATHRINE When? Sabrina moves to her sister. SABRINA I don’t know. KATHRINE Do I? SABRINA Maybe. They look to the fight. Paris is throwing potions and vanquishing demons, Chris is CRUSHING hearts and throwing them around. CHRIS Sabrina, Kat! Check on the kids! The Twins nod and turn running down the hallway. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – MOMENTS LATER Wyatt and Melinda ORB into the Attic. They see eight demons in the attic, all attacking Junior and trying to get to the book. Junior is throwing potions, ATHAME’S, STAKES, and anything he can get his hands out. He vanquishes two demons. Wyatt doesn’t hesitate and THROWS three demons aside. Melinda moves forward and kicks one of the demons in the back. The demon staggers forwards before turning and charging towards her. She pushes his arm aside when he punches and grabs his shirt before throwing him down hard. She then holds out her hand PULLS an Athame into her hand. She stabs him with it and he explodes. She then turns and launches the athame at another demon who explodes. Wyatt then uses PROJECTION to amplify the explosion and vanquish the remaining demons. Junior stands up from behind the bookcase and smiles. JUNIOR About time. Where have you guys been? Wyatt chuckles and Melinda smiles. MELINDA What? No, thank you for saving your life? (smiling) They hug. JUNIOR So, what’s the situation like there? Are my sister’s okay? Wyatt nods. WYATT Yes, they’re safe. They’re with Chris and Paris. Junior nods. Melinda picks up the book and puts it back on the stand. JUNIOR That’s good. (pauses) What can I do to help? WYATT You’re doing it. A loud crash sounds from downstairs. Melinda moves to her brother’s side. MELINDA Junior, watch the book. Junior nods. Wyatt and Melinda leave the attic. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – STAIRWELL – MOMENTS LATER Melinda and Wyatt stand on the staircase. Demons are roaming the house, throwing things, breaking things, and demolishing it. BEAT. Luesent appears. Wyatt pulls Melinda down and they hide behind the railing. LUESENT They will be here soon. Find me something of each of theirs. The book is not our main priority. Understood? The demon’s grunt in response before flanking out. Melinda and Wyatt exchange a look. Prue and Parker are watching from the Living Room. Parker has a dark expression on her face. She is clutching a potion. Melinda shakes her head to Parker, who ignores her. She looks to her brother who frowns. Luesent picks up a picture of the Twins as children and chuckles. LUESENT (CONT’D) My, my… I suppose they were always killers. Well, at least little Sabrina. (smirks) The demons chuckle. PARKER The only killer here is you! She moves out to the open. Melinda then face palms. Luesent turns to look at Parker. LUESENT Ah, Parker, isn’t it? Or are you Prudence? It’s so hard to keep you girls straight… PARKER You murdered my friend for no reason! You let her die alone and afraid. And that is how you will die as well. She throws a potion towards Luesent, who THROWS FIRE and makes it explode in mid-air. LUESENT That was cute. Too bad cuteness doesn’t kill. She summons a FIREBALL and smirks before launching at Parker, who FREEZES it. Luesent frowns; she doesn’t freeze for some reason. PRUE No, but this will. She then THROWS the FIREBALL back at Luesent, who catches it before snuffing it out. Melinda stands up and THROWS a lamp at the demon. It hits her in the back of the head, and the she-demon staggers forwards. Her minions re-emerge and Wyatt looks to Mel. Luesent turns to face Melinda. A look of joy crosses her eyes. LUESENT Melinda! Wyatt! How nice of you to join the party. It is a shame that we have to meet under such… Dire circumstances. MELINDA It’s a shame we have to meet at all. I prefer my enemies to be dead instead of breathing. A huge crashing sound echoes from the attic. Luesent smirks. LUESENT I couldn’t agree more. The smirk falls from Melinda’s face. MELINDA Junior. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – CLASSROOM – MID AFTERNOON The Twins are trying to calm down a bunch of kids. SABRINA It’s okay, relax! The kids are crying and screaming as explosions are heard. KATHRINE It’s okay! The demons- The teacher, MISS. OPALHIMER shoots Kat a look. KATHRINE (CONT’D) Bunnies. The… Bunnies aren’t going to hurt you. I promise. SABRINA Yeah. They might be deadly bunnies but they aren’t going to hurt you. We’re going to protect you. You have our word on that. There is a teenager, SAM, 17, in the back. SAM Not be rude or anything, but isn’t that what you told your friend Carrie Smith? And look what happened to her. KATHRINE (mad) You say that again, and you’ll join the Bunnies that we just put down. You got that, bitch? MISS. OPALHIMER Hey! That is enough – both of you! SABRINA No, it’s okay Miss. Opalhimer. Sam is right. I did promise Carrie that I’d keep her safe, and I failed. (tears up) I don’t deserve all of your trust. I’m no different than those de-bunnies out there. I’m sorry. I-I’m really sorry. (tearful and sad) Sabrina turns and opens the door walking out. The door closes behind her. Kathrine and Miss. Opalhimer exchange a look. FADE OUT: FADE IN: ACT FOUR INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – HALLWAY – MID AFTERNOON Sabrina is walking down the hallway crying. Paris exits a room and spots her cousin. PARIS Sabrina? Sab keeps walking. PARIS (CONT’D) Sabrina! Hey! She jogs after her. Sabrina quickly wipes her tears just as Paris touches her arm. Sabrina turns around. Her eyes are red and swollen and there is a look of utter sadness on her face. Paris doesn’t hesitate and just pulls Sabrina into a hug. Sabrina sobs into her shoulder. PARIS (CONT’D) It’s okay. It’s okay. SABRINA No, it’s not… (sobbing) Paris places a hand on the back of Sab’s head and holds her close. Tears burning her own eyes. Kathrine emerges in front of Paris as she was looking for her sister. Paris sends Kat a sympathetic look. Kat moves towards her sister and cousin and nods to Pear who nods back slightly. KATHRINE Sab… Sabrina releases her cousin and turns to face her sister. Paris nods to Kathrine before leaving to let them have a moment alone. Tears flow down Sabrina’s cheeks. Tears leap to Kat’s eyes. Music Plays: DAUGHTERY; GONE TO SOON SABRINA Please… Please, don’t. Don’t try and justify what I did, or make me feel better about it. I don’t deserve it. (pauses) I killed her. It’s my fault. Luesent may have been the one that made that cage fall, but it was my choice. And I chose you – my sister, my other half. Tears fall. She swallows hard. Kathrine just listens, not saying a word, for she knows that Sabrina needs to get it off her chest. She needs to say it. She needs to feel it. Even if it’s not correct. So Kat just listens. SABRINA (CONT’D) But in doing so, I allowed an innocent to die. Isn’t that the opposite of everything that our parents have taught us? Save the innocent before family Kat silently cries. She moves forwards and hugs her sister just in time for Sabrina to collapse into Kathrine. MUSIC FADES OFF. FADE TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – MID AFTERNOON Melinda bursts into the attic. A demon is standing there, facing away from the door. Junior is unconscious on the floor. Melinda raises her hand to attack when the demon turns around. She stops. MELINDA Marcus? MARCUS I… It wasn’t me. The sound of footsteps running down the hallway makes Melinda look over her shoulder. She then looks back to Marcus a loving look in her eyes mixed with panic. MELINDA I believe you. Thank you, babe. Now go! Hurry! Marcus nods and SHIMMERS out just as Wyatt appears behind Melinda. WYATT You let him get away? A look of relief crosses her face. She moves to Junior. MELINDA (covering) No, of course not. (holds J’s head) The demon didn’t fight back – he just left. (pause) He’s still breathing. Wyatt walks over and kneels next to Junior before holding out his hands and HEALING him. Junior wakes up. JUNIOR What… What happened? (pause) Am I dead? Melinda chuckles. WYATT Not yet, bud. He takes Junior’s hand and helps his cousin up. Melinda stands up. JUNIOR That demon… It… WYATT We know. But it’s gone now. Junior looks to Melinda then to Wyatt. JUNIOR Good. (pause) Has anyone heard from Paris? Melinda raises one eyebrow. JUNIOR (CONT’D) W-Well she’s at Magic School right? She’ll know what’s going on. MELINDA Yeah… Along with The Wonder Twins and Chris. WYATT There’s no news yet. Junior looks worried all of a sudden. MELINDA That doesn’t mean something bad has happened. JUNIOR Doesn’t mean it hasn’t either. They all exchange a worried look. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – MAIN ROOM – LATE AFTERNOON An ELF NANNY holding a ripped shirt to Chris’ bleeding shoulder. Paris is helping. Kathrine walks in and Paris looks up. PARIS Kat! Hey! Kat smiles to her cousin and walks over to her. KATHRINE Hey. PARIS) How’s Sab? KATHRINE She’s… Been better. I think all this has been too much for her. Paris nods. KATHRINE (CONT’D) Thanks for helping her. PARIS No problem. (pause) I’m sorry if this seems abrupt, but don’t you feel guilty too? Kathrine is taken aback. KATHRINE What? Why would I feel guilty? PARIS Uhm… You got yourself kidnapped and if you hadn’t then Carrie would still be- KATHRINE That’s a big assumption, Paris. I didn’t force Sabrina to pick me. That was her choice. Luesent killed Carrie. Luesent is the one who should feel guilty – not Sabrina, and sure as hell, not me. So before you start making assumptions, maybe you should look at the big picture. She turns on her heel and walks off. Paris swallows hard and looks after Kat. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – MOMENTS LATER Prue and Parker BEAM in. Melinda looks up and is angered. MELINDA You should be ashamed of yourself, Parker. Ashamed. Parker is annoyed. PARKER Don’t. Just, don’t. Wyatt stands up. WYATT Enough. You two can talk this out later. We need to fight our way out now. This is our home and we need to take it back. Prue nods. PRUE I agree. Wyatt hands Prue a bag of potions. Junior is mixing more. WYATT Then let’s go. The four cousins walk out of the attic leaving Junior alone. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – HALLWAY – MOMENTS LATER. Melinda notices two demons in her room. She nods to Wyatt, Prue, and Parker to keep moving. They pause before moving on. Melinda tightens her ponytail before walking in her room. MELINDA I don’t remember inviting you two in. The demons turn and growl. One has an ENERGY WHIP. The other pulls an ATHAME. MELINDA (CONT’D) Aw, cute. Did your mommy give you that? The demon cracks the WHIP and Melinda then rolls out of the way before THROWING the demon into her dresser. The other one charges at her with the ATHAME. She blocks his attack and twists his arm before kicking him in the head. She then PUSHES him back and into the wall. He explodes. Melinda then THROWS the athame into the other demon, vanquishing him. A huge crash sounds from downstairs. She runs out. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – MOMENTS LATER Prue is thrown into a bookcase. Melinda gasps. Parker is then thrown into a chair. Luesent FLAMES in. MELINDA HEY! The demon looks to her. MELINDA (CONT’D) Pick on someone else. She THROWS him into the clock and vanquishes it. Prue and Parker stand up. The three turn to Luesent. Chris and Wyatt ORB in followed by the Twins and Paris who BEAMS. LUESENT Eh, eh, eh. Save me for another day, my dears. You’ll thank me later. Sabrina raises her hand but Kathrine stops her. Luesent and her other minions FLAME/SHIMMER out. Sabrina turns to her twin. SABRINA What the hell?! KATHRINE We can kill her another day. We were outnumbered, and we would have lost. Sabrina looks to the spot where her worst enemy was standing not even a minute ago. CUT TO: EXT. CAMERA TOUR – BRIDGE, PIERS, STREETS, HALIWELLS – EARLY EVENING STOCK. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELLS – TABLE – MOMENTS LATER The Fated Ones are all sitting around a table. The Twins, Melinda, Prue, and Parker are drinking wine, Wyatt and Chris drinking beers, while Paris and Junior are sipping bubbling water. PARKER So, everything is back to normal at Magic School? Melinda nods. MELINDA Yep. The barrier is back up, the boundary spell is off, and everyone is back to their rightful places. PRUE I’ll drink to that! Everyone smiles and raises their drinks. MELINDA To Magic School. SABRINA And Carrie. Kathrine gives her sisters hand a squeeze. Everyone nods. MELINDA To Carrie. EVERYONE Cheers. They raise their glasses and clink them before taking a drink. PARIS So, what was the meeting about anyway? Wyatt shrugs. WYATT I'm not sure. But I'm willing to bet that we'll find out soon enough. Everyone nods. FADE OUT: FADE IN: ACT FIVE INT. HALLIWELLS – STOCK ROOM – EARLY EVENING Paris is in the Stock Room looking for something. The door opens and closes. Paris looks up. Footsteps echo. Paris’ lips part. She clutches a box opener and then whirls around. Someone grabs her hand. UNKNOWN Paris! Paris, chill it’s me! It’s Junior. Paris relaxes and drops the box opener. He lowers her hand. PARIS Sorry, J. I’m still a little jumpy. JUNIOR It’s okay. (pauses) What are you doing back here? PARIS Oh, I Uhm… I was just looking for more Sparkling Water for Aunt Piper. Junior nods. JUNIOR Ah, okay. Well, I just needed a Water. He reaches past her and their bodies are almost touching. Paris looks up at him. He looks down at her – their eyes meet. Paris’ breath catches in her throat and her cheeks flush red. PARIS You should probably… You should probably get back to your sisters. Junior nods. JUNIOR Yeah, I should. Junior drops his arm, a water in his hand. He walks backwards before turning and leaving. Paris lets out a breath, closing her eyes and leaning against the racks. FADE TO: INT. HALLIWELLS – JANITOR’S CLOSET – MOMENTS LATER Melinda is kissing someone. It is intense. They pull apart moments later. It’s Marcus. MELINDA Today was way too close. MARCUS I know. But you needed my help. And I couldn’t just let your family get hurt. MELINDA I know. Thanks, babe. Just be careful, okay? I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. MARCUS Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. (pauses) I love you. I know it hasn’t been that long, but I do. I love you – a lot. Melinda looks up at him and smiles. MELINDA I love you, too. They exchange a smile before kissing. The janitor door opens. Melinda yanks back and turns to see who it is. BEAT. It’s a very shocked, very taken aback, Junior. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD - LUESENT'S CAVE - MOMENTS LATER Luesent is there along with a demon. The demon is pacing. DEMON We have failed! Luesent sighs. LUESENT I'' have not failed. ''My mission is still very much intact. DEMON How can you say that?? Our men are dead, the witches are alive, and everyone is safe. We failed. Luesent is aggravated. LUESENT Because your men dying was all part of the plan. While you all were running around acting like fools, I got exactly what I needed. (pause) And that means that I don't need you... She extends her hand and the demon ERUPTS IN FLAMES. CUT OUT THROUGH FLAMES: END EPISODE Category:Fated Category:Season One Category:Transcript